


Ideal Afternoon

by CherryEmbly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Fluff and Smut, I Guess They Live Alone?, It's Not Really Important, Kenma is a Cheeky Cat, KuroKen Trash, Kuroo Appeases his Boyfriend, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Kenma, Sex, Smut, Taken Down a Peg Kuroo, They're a Little Older For Sure, dom kenma, sub kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryEmbly/pseuds/CherryEmbly
Summary: Kenma didn’t consider himself to be a difficult to please kind of guy. He was laid back and antisocial, which meant he was usually comfortable in any scenario wherein he wasn’t particularly hot or cold, he didn’t have to interact with anyone he didn’t want to, and he at least had access to his phone for gaming and general ‘removing oneself from society’ type entertainment.That didn’t mean, however, that he didn’t have a happy place of sorts. An ideal place to be in, what he would consider, a perfect set of circumstances to be at max comfort and pleasure.Right now, he was in it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy One-Shot Monday everyone. 
> 
> A few of you had expressed dissatisfaction with the lack of smut in The Pain of Friendship, so this is your compensation. 
> 
> I'd also received a request many moons ago for a dominant Kenma, this plays with that idea a touch. :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kenma didn’t consider himself to be a difficult to please kind of guy. He was laid back and antisocial, which meant he was usually comfortable in any scenario wherein he wasn’t particularly hot or cold, he didn’t have to interact with anyone he didn’t want to, and he at least had access to his phone for gaming and general ‘removing oneself from society’ type entertainment. 

That didn’t mean, however, that he didn’t have a happy place of sorts. An ideal place to be in, what he would consider, a perfect set of circumstances to be at max comfort and pleasure.

Right now, he was in it. 

He was buried up to his nose in one of Kuroo’s red hoodies, the sleeves bunching a ton at the wrists because his boyfriend’s arm length was much greater than his own. His already relaxed legs were in loose-fitting shorts and a blanket of exceptional fuzziness covered them over. With his back against the wall, he kept his legs extended out over the width of the bed to support the tall middle blocker sleeping on his stomach with his head on Kenma’s thighs. He of course had his black 3DS fastened in his hand, and had just unlocked a new, particularly difficult level on his game. 

On the side table, perfectly within reach, was a glass of oolong tea, with a straw, and an (already half-eaten) piece of apple pie, baked for him special by the snoozing man in his lap. It was late March and spring was already well underway, and Kenma had made Kuroo crack open the window above his desk before laying down for his nap to let the breeze in. 

It was his happy place and a perfect way to spend his afternoon. 

Beneath his arms, Kuroo shifted slightly and made a set of noises that Kenma found endearingly cute. Whenever the Nekoma captain was awake he was snide, arrogant and loud. Kenma had grown to love those parts of him just as much as the sides that were caring, intellectual and fun, but when he slept he went from being the confident captain to being as innocent and venerable as the next person and Kenma loved it most. 

He pulled aside his DS, bent down and placed a soft kiss on Kuroo’s forehead. 

That was his first mistake. 

As he turned his attention back to his game, Kuroo moved more dramatically, turning over to his back and folding an arm above his head, giving Kenma a clear view of his favorite of Kuroo’s physical qualities, his muscular biceps. Kenma tried to focus on his avatar on his game, but his golden eyes kept drifting over to the impressive arms. He let out a low grumble, running as best he could from his enemy as it started to cause him damage in-game. 

Kuroo shifted again then, suddenly leaning slightly forward, reaching behind himself to take a handful of his black tank top and pulling it over in a single motion. He tossed it to the floor then and scooted across the bed in such a way that his gray and white mesh basketball shorts slid a little down his waist. 

Kenma watched, annoyed. 

It had been a long time since Kuroo first admitted he sometimes got jealous with the amount of attention Kenma showed his gaming devices over him, and though Kenma found it ridiculous for him to be jealous of an inanimate object, he did try his best to pay attention to the middle blocker when they were alone together. Him being passed out asleep should have been the exception to that rule, but Kenma’s decision to steal a kiss sunk him. The man may have drifted back to sleep if Kenma hadn’t bothered him, but now his afternoon would be going in a different direction. 

Not necessarily bad, but certainly different. 

On his game, his character started to take more damage and he turned his attention back, fighting the monsters, just hoping to stay alive. Kuroo, eyes still shut as though this was all some part of a dramatic set of sleep-induced actions, stretched with his shorts slipping even further down and revealing the infamous ‘v’ of hip bones and flesh that were the red carpet trail to the bulge now jutting out. Kenma thought it was ridiculous too. No one should be perfect, but Kuroo kind of was. 

“Annoying,” Kenma said out loud then and Kuroo snickered. 

There was an influx of sounds, Kenma’s character taking damage until it finally died and then the ‘game over’ music played. Kenma sighed in frustration. “Damn it, Kuro. I’ve been working on this level all afternoon.” 

Kuroo smiled slyly. “I didn’t do anything.” 

“You did,” Kenma said, eyes still fixated on Kuroo’s lower region. 

“I didn’t,” Kuroo retorted. 

Kenma growled. “I didn’t even get a chance to save it.” 

Kuroo finally opened his eyes, copper pools finding Kenma immediately. “It’s your fault. You know the rules.” 

“You were asleep,” Kenma said. 

Kuroo smirked. “I gave you several opportunities to know that I wasn’t asleep. I removed my entire shirt.” 

Kenma eyed him and he laughed and flipped over, climbing over Kenma. He clasped the DS shut with one hand, pulled it out of Kenma’s and set it on the table near Kenma’s glass of tea, and then brought his face to Kenma’s for a kiss. 

“How often do you kiss me when you think I’m sleeping?” Kuroo asked. 

Kenma’s face warmed with embarrassment. “I didn’t do that.” 

 

“Sure you didn’t,” Kuroo said with a smile and another kiss. 

Kenma didn’t resist. While he realized it may make him sound insatiable, sex with Kuroo definitely had a place in his ideal afternoon. He really did think Kuroo was incredibly sexy and there was something about the fact that the arrogant man, who could easily have anyone he wanted, chose him. Kenma was lucky to have Kuroo and considering how good he was in bed, it would be illogical not to desire it. 

He wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck and laced his long fingers into his messy black hair. This excited Kuroo and brought his ever prevalent smirk of satisfaction to his face. Kenma both loved and hated that smirk. Kuroo was aware of the certain level of influence he had over Kenma, but at times like those, Kenma liked to prove how much he was in control himself. 

With a hushed moan, Kenma relented to the feeling of Kuroo’s tongue against his lips and parted them to let him in. He slowly raised the knee of his leg fastened between Kuroo’s and rubbed it against the concealed, length. Captain Kuroo was definitely going commando. He sighed as he explored Kenma’s mouth and ground down against the knee raised solely for that purpose. He slid a hand down Kenma’s rib cage until he got to the base of his own sweatshirt draped over the man and then slid his hand back up along his skin. 

Kenma yelped under the kiss, parting for the first time in a while. “Your hands are cold.” 

“Whose fault is that? You wanted to open the window,” Kuroo chuckled back. 

He leaned back down and took a bite of Kenma’s jaw before kissing and licking the spot tenderly. He licked a line down his chin as low as he could before the sweater prevented him from moving further. 

Kuroo growled and Kenma looked up at him. “What?”

Kuroo sat back with a smirk. “I can’t decide if I want you to keep my sweater on while I fuck you.” 

Kenma’s heart bashed at how openly he said it and his competitive streak blasted to the surface. Kenma wanted that smirk gone. He wiggled out from underneath Kuroo, and the other followed suit, moving around to sit where Kenma had been moments before. Kenma straddled him, nestling their aching members as close to one another as the fabric of their clothes and the laws of physics would allow. He leaned down and nipped at Kuroo’s neck and moved his way up the side, leaving bruises as he went, until he could take his earlobe into his mouth. He moaned lightly as he sucked and Kuroo snickered, annoying Kenma. 

Kuroo slid his hands, warming in the activity, underneath the back of the sweater and up Kenma’s back. “You seriously know what I like, Kenma.” He slipped his hands down as he spoke, out from under the sweater and down Kenma’s shorts until he could take the soft cheeks in for light squeezes. Kenma squeaked at the feeling and rutted forward, eliciting another laugh from his boyfriend. “I know what you like too.” 

Kenma was losing. He didn’t like losing. He slipped backwards a little, lining a trail of kisses back down Kuroo’s neck, to his collarbone. Unlike Kuroo’s indecisiveness, Kenma definitely preferred his man shirtless. He thought his upper body was the sexiest thing about him. To match his beautiful arms, he had chiseled abs, endlessly worked on by the cocky middle blocker, and pecs so firm they could scratch diamonds, sights he admired as he slowly explored the region. He started with the pecs, biting into them, and flicking his thumbs over nipples, hard from both the cold and the excitement. 

“Ah,” Kuroo hummed and Kenma didn’t miss it. He stopped for a moment, letting the other writhe in anticipation. He wanted Kuroo the way only he could see him. Wrecked, defeated, sweaty and begging. It wasn't like he was sadistic. “Don't tease me, Kenma,” Kuroo demanded and the victory bubbled over Kenma before shooting downward. 

Well, maybe he was a little sadistic. 

He moved his head down and took one of the pink buds into his mouth and earned himself a full blown moan. He took his thin fingers and dragged them across the abs below, feeling the way Kuroo’s stomach rose and fell as the passion between them grew. Kenma gnawed lightly at the sweet spot in his mouth, breathless huffs escaping Kuroo’s mouth with each nip. He switched a few times, giving each spot the attention it deserved and then moved further south. The licking of abs was necessary, it just was. Kenma enjoyed running his tongue through the valleys between each and over Kuroo’s belly button each time his journey brought him there. Kuroo’s hands, currently laced into Kenma’s hair, tightened. 

“Fuck, Kenma. You really do know what drives me crazy.” 

Kenma took pride in that. Maybe certain owl-headed aces were more fun to practice spikes with, and maybe certain bespectacled blonds were more fun to run blocks with, but Kenma was the only one who truly melted Kuroo. The only one who made him cry out. The only one who could have his eyes squeezed shut with sweat dripping down his beautiful body, making him lose control and beg for more. 

That was Kenma and Kenma alone. 

When his journey downward took him to the waistband of Kuroo’s shorts, Kenma kissed along the fabric, but didn't remove it. Instead he moved down even further, until he could nuzzle against the excited heat and palm it through the mesh. Kuroo growled and twisted in search of friction, but Kenma kept himself just removed enough to send the man into a tailspin of pleasure and impatience. 

“Kenma…” Kuroo whined. Kenma had him right where he wanted him. 

“Yes?” Kenma murmured, sliding a hand down under Kuroo’s cloaked cock, to rub his balls. 

Kuroo thrust every way he could. “Stop.” 

“Stop what?” Kenma asked with faux innocence. He lightly kissed the fabric over the head, the spot already darkened from the member’s leaking. 

“I just told you not to tease me.” Kuroo’s voice was almost devoid of confidence now. 

“I'm not teasing. I'm taking my time,” Kenma murmured, stroking the length as best the shorts would let him. 

“Just--rrgh.” 

“Use your words, Kuro,” Kenma teased and it was he who was smirking now. 

Kuroo’s nails dug into the sheet. “C’mon.” 

Kenma mouthed along the shaft. “C’mon what?” 

“Kenma please,” Kuroo whimpered. “Please suck me. I can't take it anymore.” 

Music to Kenma’s ears. It wasn't the last of the begging, but it was enough for now. 

Kenma pulled the silver shorts down enough to expose Kuroo’s impressive length. Even soft, Kenma had noticed that he far outweighed any of his teammates, most of whom he’d been exposed to in general ‘male athletes’ fashion, but when the thing stood fully erect, it was award-winning. 

The smaller leaned in and kissed the head once, earning an immediate gasp of approval. He wrapped his slender fingers around the shaft and tugged gently. He placed another soft kiss, then another, and Kuroo bucked upward slightly. Kenma smirked then, with the shoe on the other foot he was feeling more generous. He licked the head and then ducked down so he could lick a line all the way from his balls, along the vein, back to the top for another kiss. 

“Kenma, I swear,” Kuroo whined. “Please, baby.” 

Shit. Kuroo hadn't lied before. He knew Kenma’s buttons just as well as Kenma knew his and being called ‘baby’ by his boyfriend, especially in a gruff, frustrated, sexy voice. Bingo. 

Kenma relented. He closed over the tip, licking his tongue against the slit and tasting the salty precum that had pooled there. He moved downward quickly and kept his tongue pressed flat to drag along the sensitive vein beneath as he moved back to the top. With a hand gripped firmly to pull along the base of Kuroo’s cock that didn't fit inside Kenma’s mouth, he worked himself into a quicker pace, moaning each time Kuroo did. The captain was writhing beneath his ministrations, exciting his lover with each passing second. The base of Kenma’s stomach burned with anticipation. He loved servicing his man, but if he knew him, any second-- 

“Fuck!” Kuroo laced his fingers into Kenma’s hair, pushing the faux blond locks away. “Look at me, baby.” Kenma shifted his golden gaze upward, locking into Kuroo’s caramel. He hummed, ready for his boyfriend’s impending explosion. “Ah, I'm cumming, Kenma.” Kenma took Kuroo in whole, stifling his gag reflex as his boyfriend nudged the back of his throat. “F-fu--” 

Kuroo thrust himself deeper, then eliciting a gag from the other as a copious amount of hot, salty liquid spewed forth. Kenma pulled away, coughing and catching his breath. 

Kuroo pet his head. “Sorry, baby. That felt so good.” 

Kuroo’s chest rose and fell steadily as he recovered and Kenma slid his way back up his boyfriend’s body to straddle him once more. He kissed him softly, intentionally sharing the taste as he licked his tongue inside. He hummed as he pressed his own hard length against the other’s bare torso in search of friction. 

Kuroo pulled out of the kiss, moving to lick along Kenma’s ear lobe. “Come on, baby. You don't have to do that.” Kuroo snaked a hand between them and rubbed Kenma’s starved member through his shorts. “After that, I'll take care of you however you’d like.”

Kenma took Kuroo’s face in his hands. “Mmm, I'm okay.” 

Kuroo shook his head, a frustrated smile finding his face. He squeezed Kenma’s erection with a chuckle more nervous than snide. “This suggests otherwise.” 

Kenma placed a soft, sweet kiss on the tuft of Kuroo’s cheekbone. “I'll be fine. I can control myself.” 

Kuroo growled. “Kenma…” 

Kenma thrust himself into Kuroo’s hand and set another curt kiss on his lips. “Yes?” 

“You're seriously gonna make me?” 

Kenma kissed his forehead then. “I don't know what you're talking about,” he murmured seductively. 

Kuroo dropped his head to Kenma’s chest and the latter rubbed the back of the former's head with a snicker. 

Kuroo looked up, dark eyes blown and cheeks red with excitement. “Please baby,” Kuroo began, voice thick with pleading, “please let me take care of you. I'll do whatever you want, just… Please. I have to have you.” 

Kenma smiled. He ran his hand through Kuroo’s hair lovingly. “I want you too,” Kenma said. “You messed up my game, so it’d better be damn good.” 

Kuroo pulled Kenma into a kiss as he wrapped his hands around his back and flipped them. He shifted Kenma over so he was long ways on the bed, then he used his knee to nudge his way between his legs. 

Kenma was fighting to keep his composure. He was ready. Though he knew Kuroo would spend some time really pleasuring him in other ways first, he couldn't stop thinking about being filled up. His favorite feeling; that of the man he loved nestled inside him, burning him in the best way. 

Kuroo wasted no time pulling his red sweater over and off Kenma’s body. Kenma snickered. The earlier joke aside, he knew he’d end up naked, he always did. Kuroo drenched Kenma’s body with lascivious kisses, not subtly left in difficult to mask places, and if Kenma was any more in control he’d berate the other, but he wanted the contact, needed it, placement be damned. 

“Kuro,” Kenma moaned as his lover jutted his hips forward to slide their cocks against one another. Even through his shorts, the touch seared and Kuroo was already growing to full girth again. 

“What baby?” Kuroo asked sweetly. “Want me to suck you?” It was pure curiosity with a hint of desire.

Kenma nodded shakily and was elated when Kuroo headed south immediately. He had the cocky captain eating out of the palm of his hand. He could probably put out a hit on someone and be successful. Kuroo placed kisses here and there, along his chest, nipples--“ng”--stomach, before he hooked his hands into his pants and boxers and pulled them down. Kenma skin flared in each spot Kuroo touched. During the brief discarding of all remaining clothes Kenma wondered if he’d ever get to a point where Kuroo didn't drive him insane. Where the other settling over him, sweat drizzling down his cream skin, hot member sliding against his own didn't make his heart beat so hard and so fast that it felt like it might fly from his chest. 

Kuroo lowered his head, nibbling at the skin around Kenma’s hips earning him mewls of pleasure from the man. He licked his way down until he could lick his way onto the excited shaft. Kenma arched his back and threw his head back, anticipating having made him more sensitive. He realized as Kuroo took Kenma in his hands and guided him into his mouth that he really was ready to be fucked. When the soft feel of Kuroo’s tongue danced across his aching self, he yelped and bit back the desire to beg. It felt so good, the way Kuroo slid down, taking Kenma in whole before lifting and going again, all the while moaning and sending vibrations of his deep voice through his body. Still, Kenma wanted more. 

“K-Kuro,” he huffed. Kuroo took Kenma in again, skillfully twisting his mouth as he rose and fell for added stimulation. “Ah, Kuro!” 

He didn't want to beg. The explicit point was that he wouldn't be the one begging, but fire was gathering at the base of his stomach and he could feel himself getting close. He released the sheets, then bunched in his fists, and moved his hands to Kuroo’s head to tug gentle, but firm. Kuroo looked up with cheeks splashed red. Kenma fought to catch his breath and settle his orgasm and was relieved when Kuroo removed himself briefly, leaning backward onto his knees so he could reach the drawer of the end table still holding Kenma’s far off tea and ds. A pair of quiet thuds were the opening and closing of the door, and then Kuroo was back, looking down at Kenma with devilish seduction. 

“Want me to fuck you, baby?” Kuroo asked, not really needing the answer as he popped the cap to his lube bottle and squeezed a good amount over his hands. His voice wasn't innocent or wrecked anymore, but… 

…snarky.

Kenma’s face burned as he realized the tables had been turned on him. He quickly sat up, snatching Kuroo into a kiss as he forced him around and down onto his back. Kenma was going to have the last laugh, even if it was just one single snicker. 

“Damn it,” Kuroo hissed. “Shouldn't have asked.” 

Kenma didn't respond. He settled himself over his boyfriend, riding his lap as the other slathered himself, standing at attention once again, with the lube he’d extracted moments before. Kenma took hold of the bottle himself and Kuroo shook his head, whining in earnest.

“Please don't, baby,” he cried, brow furrowed, but Kenma didn’t listen. 

He dropped some on his right middle and ring fingers, covering them completely and then he reached behind himself and slicked some residual on his entrance. 

“Kenma,” Kuroo begged, “let me.” 

Kemma didn't relent this time. He slipped one finger inside himself and let out a louder moan than necessary. It was punishment for trying to take back a torrent Kenma had clearly demanded control of. He slid a second finger in and rutted himself back. He was trying desperately not to show that he was impatient himself, but he wasn't going to rush his preparation, if for no reason other than to teach his arrogant boyfriend a lesson. 

Kuroo dragged his nails up Kenma’s legs until he could grip his hips firmly. Kenma slid a third finger in alongside the others, stretching himself and giving the man beneath him a show. 

“Hah, Kuro,” Kenma moaned. 

Kuroo tossed his head back in frustration, clasping Kenma’s hips needily. When he looked back up, his candied eyes were entirely glazed over and full of want. 

“Please, Kenma,” he whimpered. “Please. I can't wait anymore. I have to be inside you now. Please, baby.” 

Kenma’s heart leapt at the well placed term of endearment. A single snicker really would be all he’d get. Feeling he'd both opened himself enough and sufficiently punished Kuroo, he pulled his fingers out with a lewd squelch. He ran his other hand through his hair, peeling the sweat drenched locks out of his face. He slid forward and Kuroo hands fervently rushed to his cock. It twitched in anticipation as he lined it up to Kenma’s entrance. Kenma took over and pushed his way down, loving the combination of his entrance excitedly taking hold of Kuroo and pulling him in, and Kuroo crying out in relieved pleasure. 

“Ah, Kenma,” Kuroo groaned. “Fuck, it's your fault that I'm not gonna last.” 

Kenma had feared that. There was a limit to his much he could tease his boyfriend because the anticipation and excitement of it, on its own, was enough to push him over, but Kenma was in control, if only barely. He raised himself up, almost to the point of dropping Kuroo out, and then lowered himself slowly. He repeated the process as a grueling pace, loving Kuroo inside him, but knowing full well the speed was unsatisfactory for them both. If Kuroo would just beg one more time, just once more… 

“Kenma, please,” Kuroo whined, cupping Kenma’s face in his hands. “Please. Let me take care of you, baby. Please.” 

Kenma smiled, relieved. He considered that last plea a victory and he was going to reward himself by relinquishing control and letting his boyfriend fuck him into nothingness.

“Yes, Kuro,” Kenma hummed, turning his head to kiss the palm of his lover’s hand. “You may.” 

Kuroo’s head fell back in relief before he sat up and kissed Kenma passionately. He pulled out, both men grunting in disappointment, but Kuroo rubbed Kenma’s back gently and he understood. Moving aside so Kenma could lay down in his stomach, Kuroo gave Kenma’s taut backside a playful smack. He threaded himself between Kenma’s legs and barely needed a hand to guide himself back in. He blanketed Kenma as he buried himself fully, filling him to capacity. 

“Kuro!” Kenma yelped jutting upward to meet Kuroo’s thrusts. “Oh, Kuro.” 

Kuroo quickly sped up until he was slamming into Kenma, grunting loudly with each thrust. He altered his angle slightly, stabbed in and landed right on the bundle of nerves that caused Kenma to lose sight and sound temporarily. 

“G-god, Kenma,” Kuroo groaned.

It was finally the friction they were after. Kenma let out labored moans as Kuroo’s large self opened him even wider and targeted his spot of pleasure. Kuroo bit at Kenma’s shoulder blades and the side of his neck, certain bites going down rough when they coincided with a thrust, but Kenma didn’t mind. He loved being fucked out. Kuroo laced one hand into Kenma’s hair and the other into Kenma’s hand to interlock their fingers. 

“Kuro,” Kenma moaned desperately. 

Kenma felt the feeling rushing forward before he could make mention of it, feeling his seed pool warmly beneath his stomach. But Kuroo didn't let up. 

Kenma whined. With Kuroo ramming his sweet spot with each forceful jab, his oversensitive body could barely handle the stimulation. 

“K-Kur-ro,” Kenma moaned. “I--angh! I can't…” 

“Please, baby,” Kuroo begged and his voice was drowning in desperation. “I'm almost there, Kenma.” 

Kenma continued to cry out as his orgasm never fully ceased and as Kuroo gave one last powerful thrust, and he could feel his boyfriend's hot cum emptying into him. He came again, sputtering against the bed as he fought his way through, until his body finally gave out and he lost himself temporarily. 

The sound of he and Kuroo’s labored breathing found him first, followed by the pounding in his chest. Kuroo’s cologne only just barely beat out the smell of sex around them, but it was really a delightful scent. The captain placed gentle, loving kisses against Kenma’s back as he slowly pulled out. The bed shifted as Kuroo climbed off and Kenma finally managed to catch his breath. The sound of the door opening made Kenma smile. Arrogant or not, Kuroo always did take complete care of him. He could just barely hear the hiss of water running from down the hall, and a few seconds later, Kuroo walked back in with a new pair of shorts on, and a damp rag. He settled over Kenma again, and used the rag to carefully clean Kenma, dropping even more sweet kisses along his back and shoulders as he did so. Kenma hummed happily. Kuroo put the rag aside, and sat up, to massage Kenma’s lower back. 

“Sorry if I hurt you,” Kuroo said. 

Kenma turned his head to the side so he could look up at his beautiful man. “You didn’t.” 

“Did you cum twice back to back?” Kuroo asked and it wasn’t snide, it was truly curious. 

“I think so,” Kenma said. “I blacked out a little.” 

Kuroo furrowed his brow. “You sure I didn’t hurt you?”

“You didn’t,” Kenma reassured. “It was overwhelming, but it was good.” 

“Oh,” Kuroo smiled, “good. You were good.” Kuroo laid down on his side next to Kenma, kissing his forehead. “You’re always good.” 

Kenma tilted his head and Kuroo kissed him. He smiled as they parted. He supposed any afternoon was most ideal when he got to be with the man he loved so much. 

“What?” Kuroo said with a light chuckle. 

“Nothing,” Kenma said. 

Kuroo kissed him again and pulled him in tighter. “Can we resume my nap? We can take a shower when we wake up.” 

Despite the feeling of sticky cum crystallizing on his stomach, Kenma didn’t want to move, and was certainly comfortable enough to fall asleep. “Okay.” 

“I love you, Kenma,” Kuroo hummed into his hair. 

Kenma’s heart flared. “I love you too.” He hoped he would be so lucky to enjoy the same ideal afternoons for many years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> My social media is changing! 
> 
> New Twitter: jazzyrwrites   
> Tumblr (For Now): thejazthegr8


End file.
